


The Beauty of Dave

by KingHades



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHades/pseuds/KingHades
Summary: I'm not sure how to summarize this. All I can say I was listening to C'mon by P!ATD, fun. So, this came to be.





	The Beauty of Dave

Dave.

He was such a beautiful man and everything about him just made him smile. And while he admitted to his brother that he was the only other person that he loved, besides himself, it didn't mean that he didn't love his siblings (familial love, obviously).

But Dave, he was someone special to him. No one could compare to him. He listened to him when others would simply give him a strange look. Even when there would be a look of confusion from Dave, sometimes talking about things from his time, he would never judge him.

"He was kind and strong and vulnerable. Beautiful."

Thinking about him always made him smile. All those memories they made in such a short amount of time. And to Klaus, time was so short considering the war he was in.

So many men lost.

Dave was one of those men.

Yet, he did his best to cherish those memories they made together.

For example, drinking and dancing together. Having so much fun without a care. Without having to worry about the war going on. Both of them smiling and having a twinkle in their eyes when looking at one another.

And then the forbidden kiss they shared.

Despite having it be a secret, Klaus was still happy to share a moment with the one person he truly loved at the moment.

Oh, how he wished he could do that again.

Just share these moments of love with Dave without having to think about war or an impending apocalypse.

What he would give to simply rest a hand on his cheek as they leaned forward to kiss.

To dance together.

To forget all the horrible things.

Just the two of them, close together and sharing so many beautiful moments together without interruption.

That would be a dream, wouldn't it?


End file.
